The Ex
by BonneyQ
Summary: What if Gray didn't know Juvia had an ex-boyfriend?


**Anonymous said:** _So we all know Juvia dated Bora. Could u imagine Juvia telling Lucy,Gray and Natsu? I can see Lucy patting her back like "poor girl" Natsu be like "come on Juvia I know u had bad taste sense you like Gray but really Bora!?" Then Gray is like "wait you dated someone before me!?" Haha I can see Gray being jealous. He seems like a person who doesn't like to share_ _oh yeah then Gray punches Natsu because of Natsu comment about him._

 **AN:** As usual, I went a bit rogue with it HAHA

 **#**

 **The Ex**

 **#**

It was supposed to be just a regular double date until Juvia asked, in all her innocence: "So, Natsu-san and Lucy-san. How did you two meet? Juvia knows Lucy-san joined just a few months before her."

"It's a funny story, actually." Lucy chuckled and Natsu grinned, putting an arm on the chair behind his girlfriend. "I really wanted to join Fairy Tail, I heard it was great and I wanted to be just like Mirajane, famous." She said, feeling nostalgic. "And then one day I hear The Salamander was in town and everyone knew him."

"I _am_ pretty famous." Natsu bragged and Juvia could almost feel her boyfriend's eyeroll.

"So… I run to this guy and I am drawn to him like never before." The blonde said. "The guy was pretty disgusting, but I was in a bit of a trance and he suddenly seemed okay. He was actually using a charm! That's when Natsu and Happy appeared." She glanced lovingly at her boyfriend. "The spell was broken and I paid him a meal."

"Lucy saved us from starving." Natsu chuckled.

"Awww, that's a cute meet-cute." Juvia beamed.

Natsu snorted. "Wait until you hear the rest. The guy, what was her name, Lucy? Sora?"

"Bora."

"Yeah, Bora, invited Lucy to a party pretending she would join Fairy Tail just to try and kidnap her into slavery! We kicked his ass, but-"

"Wait…" Juvia interrupted them, suddenly serious. "Did you say ' _Bora_ '?" They nodded in confusion. "Tall, dark blue hair, tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow?"

The three remaining people at the table looked at her in surprise.

"Yes." Lucy said eventually. "How do you know that?"

"Oh my god." Juvia paled considerably. " _Oh my god_ , he did _that_? He was going to sell you into _slavery_?"

"Yeah, he was a scumbag." Natsu said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"How do you know him?" Gray finally asked, curious about how his girlfriend knew the son of a bitch. Perhaps she had caught him at a job before?

"Please, please, _please_ don't judge Juvia, she is just learning about it." She moaned in annoyance. "Bora… is Juvia's ex-boyfriend."

The silence at the table was deafening. Juvia's cheeks were red in embarrassment; she couldn't believe her ex turned out to be a criminal! And one of the worst kind!

"Your _what_?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Damn, Juvia. Your taste in men isn't the best – look at Gray – but Bora? Really?" Natsu scrunched his nose.

"What do you mean your ' _ex-boyfriend'_?" Gray was completely at lost.

Juvia's eyes widened in horror as she realized she never told Gray about Bora – there was never really reason to and honestly, she forgot she even dated him!

"Oh, boy." The blunette whispered to herself. "Look, Gray-sama, Juvia is sorry she never told you about him, she completely forgot until Natsu-san said his name! He was an ass with Juvia too, she prefers not to speak about him, that's why she pretty much blocked him from her mind."

"You have an ex-boyfriend you never even _mentioned_." Gray narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend who flinched with his tone.

"Alright, seems like the nice night took a turn." She raised her hand to get the waiter's attention. "Can we get the check, please?"

 **#**

Juvia sighed as she watched Gray's back as he walked ahead of her a few steps, sulking and she was trying to figure out a way to explain it to him what happened.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia called at in a quick movement, Gray turned to face her.

"You never even mentioned him!" Gray said, eyes narrowed. "I was totally taken by surprise! It's not even about you having an ex" it was, partially "it was the lie."

Juvia took offense, then. "Juvia _never_ lied to Gray-sama!"

"Lied by omission!" He told her and thankfully it was late enough so the streets were pretty much empty.

"Juvia _forgot_!" She said, exasperated.

"How can you _forget_ about having an ex?"

"Because it was easier than to keep remembering what was like to _be with him_!" Juvia said, voice breaking a little by the end and Gray seemed to be thrown off by it. "He was always complaining about Juvia's rain and wanted her to change but she couldn't, do you know why? Because she was unhappy!" Juvia's voice wasn't loud, but it carried. "Juvia thought she was in love with him, but it was a silly girl dotting on the first guy who showed some interest in her."

Gray was definitely surprised by her answer. "Juv-"

"When we broke up, he told Juvia he couldn't bear the rain anymore, he didn't understand it was directly connected with Juvia's emotions, he didn't care enough to know and now Juvia sees he would never really care." Her eyes teared up. "So yes, Juvia forgot about him because she joined Fairy Tail and life finally began to be happy. She met _you_ , so why dwell on _Bora_? Juvia moved on and she is so very sorry she forgot to tell you, but you never asked."

"What?"

" _You_ never asked if Juvia had a relationship before." She shrugged. " _Juvia_ asked _you_. _You_ never asked _her_."

"I…" Gray was at a loss of words. "You… I didn't think…"

"Juvia's an open book, Gray-sama." She told him. "You just need to ask and you rarely do."

Suddenly, Gray felt bad. Juvia knew everything about his life, all his drama, all his heartache and pain, his long path of recovery, she had been fundamental to get his sanity back and he never asked many questions about her life before Fairy Tail.

He had been an ass.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Gray took a few steps closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. "You were always with me, helping me deal with my crap and I was being a selfish idiot. You have a past too and I should've known it better."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. Don't pretend it is." Gray shook his head. "I am sorry for reacting the way I did, I got caught by surprise. I never thought you ever loved someone else other than, well… me."

"Juvia didn't love Bora." She told him. "She knows now what real love feels like and that wasn't even close."

Gray scanned the street and seeing no one, he leaned and pulled her to him, giving her a sweet kiss. "Good." Juvia smiled and they started to walk again. "So… I'm guessing that… shit face was your first kiss."

"Yes." Juvia saw Gray make a face and added quickly. "It felt more like a chore than anything else. _You_ have a _much more_ important first than he did, though."

Gray's cheeks turned red but she could see him almost bursting with male pride – men, right?

"I guess I do." He unconsciously puffed his chest a bit more and Juvia twined their arms together. "I will do better to try to know more about your past. I mean, you know all about mine."

"Just ask and Juvia will answer with complete honesty." She told him and kissed his cheek. "Now, shall we go to your apartment to make-up?"

"Absolutely." Gray's face kept the redness but now he was also smirking.

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope it was okay! ;)

07/30/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
